The present invention relates generally to a mounting structure for securing a sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting structure for receiving and securing a sensor to a control box of a condensing unit.
A split system heating and/or cooling system includes an outdoor unit, such as a condensing unit, and an indoor unit, such as an evaporator unit. For operation of the condensing unit, an outdoor ambient air temperature is sensed by a temperature sensor, such as a thermistor, and electrically transmitted to a controller of the unit located within a control box.
In some designs, if the thermistor is located outside of a control box of the condensing unit, the thermistor may be exposed to the sun and thus may provide inaccurate temperature data. In other designs, the thermistor may be located inside the condensing unit, in part to avoid exposure to the sun. In that case, the thermistor may be exposed to wanner air circulating through a coil assembly inside the condensing unit and/or heat given off by a compressor inside the condensing unit, both of which may result in an inaccurate temperature reading. In some designs, the thermistor may be fastened to the inside of the condensing unit through the use of wire ties, which may be labor intensive, and again, may result in inaccurate temperature data.
There is a need for a temperature sensor locatable in a position to accurately measure an outside ambient air temperature, yet be easily mounted to a part of the condensing unit such that the sensor is secure and under minimal strain.